intothewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mister Shrew
Mister Shrew is a fictional character of Into the Wastes, created by Fableknot. Appearance The ringmaster cliché, with silver hair and a hint of stubble. He sports a black top hat and a bellowing coat that reaches just past his waist, complete with a red, gold, and black color scheme. Contrary to his age, he has a strong physique and a face of a fifty-year-old man. His features suggest ancestry in Rojya. Personality Rather than put his wisdom and magic to good use, Shrew simply watches the world around him and waits. He enjoys solving riddles and making them. A good challenge is what he’s after, and he will hold back the extent of his powers for one, even at the cost of danger. He’s always been a man of the stage with a flair for dramatics. To his deepest sorrow, he has taken a passive position in the overall plot so far, commenting on the action and giving certain people little pushes in the directions he’d like to see events unfold. He takes great delight in telling the others what they should be doing per their “roles” in the story. He may even scold those that subvert their roles and try to do something beyond what’s expected for them. Despite his conflicting motives and apparent lack of apathy, Shrew’s alignments are seemingly good, although it leans frequently towards a questionable path. Abilities Magic is the supernatural influence of the natural force of the universe. The basic rule of thumb is that one may only receive what they put in, lest they upset the balance. A prodigy of magic from a young age, Mister Shrew has become an expert on all things concerned about the subject. *Low Magic, as the name suggests, is the lowest yet easiest form of magic to invoke. It requires the user to lock themselves with an entity, such as a powerful spirit or god. They may channel a part of the entity's power through the use of a pure language and a sacrifice. Although Mister Shrew doesn't use it as much compared to when he was much younger, it does come into play if the price of the spell is too high or too low. *High Magic, sometimes thought of as true magic, since high magic users rely solely on their ability, while low magic users are simply borrowers, slaves to the entities they deal with. Mastering this ability may take years, if at all, and takes a huge toll on the user. If controlled properly, there may be no limit to what one can do, save for their imagination and what they are willing to give up for it. Once the means to channel magical energy are determined, you must give it a command, which is called a rune. *Elemental runes are spells of the basic elements—air, water, earth, fire. Subcategories, such as light and dark, fall into this line. There isn't a day when the circus doesn't utilize them. *Void runes are spells of a more complicated nature, which deals in the spiritual realm. This includes, but is not limited to, the body, soul, life, and death. Since Mister Shrew has lived well beyond the usual human life span and is shown to use teleportation frequently, it can be assumed he has cast something of this sort. Possessions *An Enchanted Pocket Watch: A device whose clockface is capable of transforming into a small window in time. It allows one to see whatever they desire, anywhere and at any point. *A Mystical Staff: A staff that helps channel his magic to a certain degree, but is really just used for show. One can often see him waving it around during performances at the circus. Quotes *''"Can't I do a single thing without having my motives questioned?"'' (To Poppy) *''"...I can say that I am, perhaps, most grateful for Falcon's Reach being kept in tact. Mostly, at least."'' *''"I've experienced death before—perhaps an entire millennia of it. Another one will be of no consequence to me. If the fates decree that I wander alone, I shall."'' (To Chase) Trivia *He mutters a lot to himself. *His hobbies include collecting antiques and Waste creatures. *He owns a kestral named Perseus that he likes to talk to. *In his young adult years, he had a short ponytail. *One of his eyes belongs to Oliver Faralock, and is the strongest source of his magical power. Category:List of Characters